How Well Can I Hide?
by iceechica
Summary: Naruto is the outcast at Konoha High School, unwanted and lonely. Everything changes when Sasuke Uchiha tranfers into his class and turns his world upside down. Naruto tries to keep up with his life while his emotions swirl. Yaoi NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is the first chapter of my new story 'How Well Can I Hide?'. I'm almost done with the second chapter so that should be done in the next few weeks.**

**I would like to give a warning ahead of time, I am a very slow writer, not because I can't type, but because I don't like spending a lot of time doing one thing. I tend to move around so I will only spend about 30 minutes on a story at a time and there may be days between me working on a story. Hence why it will take me a while to update.**

**On to lighter subjects, this story is going to be NaruSasu or SasuNaru whichever gets the most votes in the reviews. Anyway it'll most likely contain yaoi, swearing, sex, violence, and angst so if you don't like any of that stuff then please leave because you have been warned. **

**I will try my best to finish this story this time around so I'm counting on reviewers to keep me motivated. Also I have this story better planned out than the last one, so I don't suggest checking out my first two stories.**

**Now on to the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of names of anything unless I actually made them up. As much as I wish to own a cute sexy blonde and raven, alas, it is not to be.**

'_thinking_'

"talking"

.:Chapter one:.

RING RING RING

The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the empty, one room apartment. A slender tan arm reached out from under the covers and groped around for the clock until it was turned off. Groaning softly, a head of golden tousled hair appeared.

"Urg. Guess it's time for school… I'm definitely not looking forward to this" whispered Naruto Uzumaki.

Sitting up on his bed, really just a mattress with sheets on it, he stretched his tired body; before slowly rising from his 'bed' in search of his towel.

After finding the object he desired, Naruto dragged his feet into the tiny bathroom, where he proceeded to have a shower and brush his teeth. Stepping out of the shower, he quickly rubbed his mass of golden locks dry before securing the towel loosely around his waist. The view showed off his tall lithe and well-muscled form, along with the strange spiral tattoo that was centered around his belly button.

Sauntering over to an old, beat-up looking locker, Naruto opened it to reveal what appeared to be all of his clothes. Deciding on pair of faded black cargo pants and loose orange t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, the blonde hurriedly got dressed, suddenly aware of the time. It was 6:48 and school started at 7:30. It would take at least an hour to get to school from his apartment, and school was on the opposite side of town. Fate seemed to be against him today.

Rushing back into the bathroom, Naruto haphazardly applied foundation and cover-up to the thick whisker-like scars that adorned his cheeks. As well as outlining his brilliant cobalt eyes with a thick layer of coal, causing them to appear even more breath taking.

Overall, Naruto Uzumaki looked drop dead gorgeous.

Giving himself a quick one over, he grabbed his back pack from next to the front door, slipped his shoes on, and sprinted past the kitchen and out the door; knowing full well that no food resided in either the fridge nor the cupboards.

Locking the door, Naruto high-tailed out of the apartment complex and weaved through the multiple ally-ways until he deemed it safe to slow down. It would not be worth getting into a fight when being late for school was his first priority. Living in the absolute worst part of town did occasionally have its disadvantages. Gangs constantly hanging around were one of them.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the distracting thoughts, the blue eyed blonde quickened his pace to a steady jog, hoping that he wouldn't be late and be forced to stay after school again. He couldn't afford to get detention today.

Skidding to a stop in front of the school gates, Naruto was relived to discover that he wasn't late and could actually stop by Iruka-sensei's classroom before homeroom.

Iruka was well known as being the father figure in Naruto's life, even with his mother-hen complex. He probably would've adopted Naruto as well if it wasn't for him being so young. Although to Naruto, twenty seven wasn't that young, considering he himself was only seventeen.

Gently pushing the door open, Naruto was greeted by the sight of his favorite teacher snoozing on top of a pile of papers. Sniggering to himself, the teen silently walked up to the man and nudged his shoulder, until the man's eyes fluttered open to reveal milk chocolate orbs.

"Nnng. Naruto? What're you doing here?" questioned the brunette. His hair was currently tied up in a high ponytail, showing his almost unblemished face to the world. Only one thing marred its beauty, and that was an ugly jagged scar that ran across his delicate nose.

"Hahah Iruka-sensei, class hasn't even started yet" laughed the blonde, his voice light and angelic. "But it seems you were taking a little nap on your students classwork" pointed out Naruto, squinting his eyes shut as he continued to laugh.

"Please be quiet Naruto, I don't want any of the other teachers to hear you." Whispered Iruka.

"Don't worry, there's no one around. So just relax."

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Oh crap that's the bell! Bye Ruka-Sensei!" yelled Naruto as he rushed out of the classroom and down the hall.

Iruka chuckled to himself before going back to grading papers.

Naruto threw open the classroom door and leant against the frame, bending over to catch his breath. He looked up to catch his normally tardy teacher staring down at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So glad you could join us today, Naruto. Now if you don't mind, please take a seat so I can introduce our newest student." Kakashi scolded without his face losing the smirk.

Blushing at the fact that he was so obviously late, Naruto bowed his head and quickly walked to his seat in the corner of the room; Sniggers and quiet laughs following him until he reached his destination.

Silently he sat down and turned his attention to the front of the classroom, where a tall, raven haired teen stood. He wore the school's uniform, which consisted of black pants, a white button up shirt with the school crest over the right breast pocket, and a striped navy and black tie, his lightly muscled body could be seen through the loose material.

"Alright everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He just moved here from Oto, so please treat him nicely." Kakashi explained from behind his Icha Icha paradise book. Quickly glancing up, said teacher scanned the room for vacant seats. "You can sit next to Naruto for the time being. Just until I make a new seating chart."

"But why would you do that Kakashi-sensei?" whined a majority of the females in the class.

"Sensei this kid's new, don't stick him next to that loser, it'll only cause trouble for Sasuke." voiced a loud teen with wild, spiky brown hair, red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, and a feral gleam in his eyes. He was also known as Kiba Inuzuka.

"Oi that's enough!" shouted Kakashi, immediately quieting the class. "I will not have this class so blatantly attacking someone while I'm in the room." Looking at Sasuke "Sorry you had to see that, now please take your seat."

Throughout the whole fiasco, the Uchiha's facial expression never changed, it remained stoic, and unreadable. This trait probably made it an even greater reason for all of the females to drool and swoon as he walked pasted their desks.

Without missing a step, Sasuke pulled out the chair and slipped into the desk next to Naruto's. Ignoring all of the lust filled stares directed his way.

About twenty minutes into class, Sasuke looked over to see what his desk neighbor looked like. It had been bugging him since the odd display from his new classmates and he wanted to see what the big fuss was all about.

When he did look though, he saw nothing out of the usual, except for the boys oversized orange hoodie and the none dress code black sneakers. The boy just looked like any other tan, blonde teenager. What seemed strange was the fact that this kid wasn't popular in a good way. Most of the time girls and guys were all over that type of body.

Sasuke didn't realize he was staring until the object of his observations opened his eyes and began to wave a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Is anybody home? Are you ok?" questioned the tanned blonde.

"Hn. Leave me alone Dobe." was the raven haired teens' quick retort. Like hell he was going to be caught starring at the class loser on his first day.

"What did you say? All I asked was if you were ok and you act like I'm insulting you by existing." yelled the outraged boy.

"Blondie, you insult everyone by existing!" shouted Kiba from his seat. Obviously he had heard the whole conversation. "It's hurting us all just to share the same classes as you"

At this comment the whole room burst into laughter; Kiba and his little posse of friends being the loudest.

By this point Naruto had his bangs covering his eyes, but Sasuke could clearly make out the lone tear that slid down his face. Before he could get a closer look, the furious blonde stood from his desk and sprinted from the room. This only made the rest of the class laugh harder.

At the front of the room, Kakashi put down his book and closed his eyes as he let out a long, frustrated sigh. Incidents like these happened way too often for his liking.

On the other side of town, in a small tattoo and piercing parlor, we find one Naruto Uzumaki. He'd been working there for the last two years because the owner was a good friend of his dad's. Usually he was the person that was in charge of piercings; but every now and then, the tattoo artist would let him try his hand with the needle.

Said tattoo artist was non-other than Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi and Naruto had been very close since Naruto was thirteen and Itachi was about seventeen. That was four years ago, and in that time, they had become a lot closer.

"Hey Tachi, how's it going?" asked the blonde as he tied his messy hair up with a hair tie. This motion revealed his multiple ear piercings and the eyebrow piercing that was previously hidden by his bangs.

"Not much just had to do a few tats while you were at school. And someone wanted a lip ring. Nothing I couldn't handle." Replied Itachi as he threw out the used needles. "What happened at school for you to ditch so early?"

"Oh, well this new kid came in today and without even trying he managed to humiliate me in front of the whole class," replied the blond, "actually, I think you know him. He goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha. You two wouldn't happen to be related would you?" Naruto pondered aloud.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember our parents saying something about him transferring from private school to a public school… guess I need to pay more attention at home" smirked the older raven.

"Dude, you could've at least told me he was going to be in my school. Then that way I might've not looked like such a total loser in front of him." whined the blonde, trying to put his work apron on as he did so.

Once the apron was loosely tied in a bow at the back, Naruto rolled up his sleeves, revealing the intricate tattoo of a fox on both forearms. Nine tails wrapped themselves around the arm and disappeared under the cloth of the shirt. Both were outlined in black, but the coloring was a mix between orange and red, with the eyes being the same color of the owners eyes; a brilliant cerulean.

Turning around to look at the seventeen year old, Itachi didn't lose his smirk, if anything, it became more pronounced. "But why would I do that? Watching you get frustrated is so much more fun."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking to you," growled Naruto.

"It's cause' you love me" stated Itachi as he threw his arms around Naruto's neck in some kind of strange imitation of a bear hug.

With Itachi's tight grip around his neck, the blonde wasn't able to breath; therefore he couldn't yell the profanities that were inching their way up his throat.

Just as Naruto thought he was going to pass out, the bell to the shop rang, indicating a new customer. Quickly, so as to seem as professional as possible, Itachi released the blonde and jumped behind the counter. It looked like he was trying to appear as if he hadn't just been hugging the life out of a young teen.

"Hello and welcome to Akatsuki Body Shop. How may I help you today sir?" asked Itachi while Naruto straightened himself out; Dusting the Itachi germs off of him.

"I'd like to get a few piercings." replied the male, in a monotone voice.

Turning around, Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the handsome man before him. Standing a good six feet two inches tall, with alabaster skin, and a shocking shade of red hair, he was gorgeous. His hair was short but spiked up in all directions. Looking at the man's face took Naruto's breath away. He had the most beautiful shade of sea green eyes, outlined by thick black eyeliner. Above his left eye was the kanji for love, which seemed ironic because the man obviously had a bit of trouble with his emotions, if the blank stare was anything to go by.

"You can take care of that, can't you Naruto?" questioned Itachi, while looking intently at the blonde for any facial changes.

Quickly getting himself together Naruto focused on the stranger, "Errr, sure no problem. You can follow me this way to the back room. I'll just need you to fill out some paperwork before we get started." explained Naruto, completely serious.

"Whatever." was the strangers reply.

Leading the mysterious red head to the back of the shop, Naruto pushed aside the black and red bead curtain (A/N: I know it's cheesy but it totally fits the Akatsuki themed shop xD) and pointed to a reclining medical chair in the middle of the room. Turning around, the blonde opened some cabinets and pulled out latex gloves, along with the necessary supplies needed for the job.

"Ok so where are we piercing today?" questioned Naruto as he spun around to face his stoic customer, while also handing a consent paper over to the red head.

"I'd like to have five ear piercings, an eyebrow piercing, and a hip piercing." was the short reply.

"Sounds like a plan." Turning around again, Naruto pulled out a box with multiple studs, rings, hoops, and bar-bells for the red head to choose from. "Take your pick. Oh I don't believe I caught your name."

"Gaara." replied the formerly unknown man. His eyes quickly scanned the case, looking for the jewelry that he wanted. Looking up, Gaara caught the blonde's attention before pointing to a long black bar-bell, along with two smaller silver and red bar-bells, and four dark blue rings.

"Excellent choice" grinned the teen. Quickly, he slid the cover off the case and retrieved the jewelry singled out by Gaara. "How about we start with the ears?" suggested Naruto.

"I want two cartilage piercings, one on each ear, then two regular piercings on my right ear, and a single piercing on my left ear… please?"

"Sure thing buddy. Now this might hurt a bit so I'm going to have to disinfect the areas, just standard procedure." Naruto explained as he started wiping Gaara's ears with alcohol wipes. He then grabbed something from the counter behind him and opened it, revealing to the red head that it was the needle going to be used for the piercings.

Using a washable marker, Naruto marked the spots where he was going to pierce before loading the gun and bringing it to Gaara's ear.

"Careful not to move, this'll sting if I miss" warned the blonde.

"Hn" was the red head's only reply.

.:BREAK:.

Fifteen minutes later, Gaara walked out of the room sporting seven new piercings. His eyebrow and ears were tinged pink from the newly inserted metal. His black skin-tight t-shirt was also pulled up slightly, so as not to irritate his new hip accessory. Luckily he was also wearing low cut white skinny jeans so they wouldn't rub.

Naruto walked out behind the red head, pulling off his gloves and throwing them into the trash can by the counter. A smile spread across his face as he looked at his handy work.

Itachi, who had previously been looking through the store computer, looked up to see Gaara, and his sexy new piercings. Being the guy he was, he let out a loud whistle before saying in a low voice "hey there gorgeous. How 'bout you and me, this Friday?"

"As much as that would please you, I have a boyfriend already and he's _very_ possessive" smirked Gaara.

Naruto, who had been standing to the side adding up the total cost of Gaara's visit, turned a deep shade of red at the comment; Almost matching the color of his tattoos.

The raven didn't seem to mind though and simply feigned disappointment at the pierced man's comment.

Deciding now would be the best time to butt in before something more happened; Naruto told Gaara how much his visit cost before handing him the receipt, along with a book on piercing care and a large bottle of disinfectant.

"You have to keep the non-cartilage piercings in for a minimum of six weeks turning them every day. The cartilage piercings have to be kept in for a minimum of four months, same rules apply." Recited the blonde teen, "if there's any problem don't be afraid to come back and we'll do our best to help."

Nodding his head in understanding, Gaara reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Opening the wallet, he pulled out the needed amount before handing it over to Naruto and sticking the material back into his pocket.

Giving Itachi and Naruto one last nod, he turned around and slowly walked out of the stop.

Once he had left, Itachi turned to his whiskered friend and gave him a sly grin.

"What'd you think of that ass? Pretty nice right?"

"NANI? EWWWW ITACHI YOU PERVERT!" Screeched the blushing blonde before chasing the raven around the shop, Itachi laughing the whole way.

This was just what Naruto needed to cheer him up from school, no one to be mean to him or humiliate him, just his close friend Itachi.

After getting tired of chasing Itachi, Naruto flopped down on the couch in the waiting are covering his eyes with his arm. Due to his self-induced inability to see, he didn't notice Itachi sneak up to him, so he wasn't expecting the sudden down pour of cold water on his head a few seconds later.

"ITACHI!" Boy was he pissed.

.:END:.

**Ok that was the first chapter so I hope everyone liked it. If you had any questions just ask them in a review and I'll answer the question. **

**Also don't forget to review telling me who should top, Naruto or Sasuke. Because it's very important I get answers in the beginning so I can create the characters better later.**

**Thank you again everyone who read this. I'll probably try and release the second chapter sometime in early or middle august.**

**Ja ne**

**~Icee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAYYY it's the second chapter! I know I took a while but I did warn you so please don't send me mean reviews; I don't deal with meanies very well. **

**Anyway this is a pretty long chapter for me and I'm rather proud of myself for finishing it. I normally take forever to write chapters and this one took just over a month :D**

**I'm planning for the next chapter to come out either in early October or somewhere closer to Halloween, depends on how much homework my four AP teachers want to give me.**

**And without further hindrance I present the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto otherwise I would NOT be writing a fanfiction on how it SHOULD be.**

**Hehe I lied the disclaimer hindered you didn't it xDD**

**.:Chapter two:.**

Work had been long and hard for Naruto. After the initial bickering with Itachi, he had to work in wet clothes _and_ deal with grumpy customs who didn't want a teenager handling a piercing gun. Really, why did people underestimate him so much? He wasn't that bad of a person, honestly.

Currently said blonde was dragging his feet up the stairs to his apartment. A run down, one room crap hole; the main room was separated from the kitchen by a counter and the bathroom was separate, besides those features it was pretty much barren. In the far right corner was a mattress covered by a few sheets and a blanket. Next to it was a pile of text books and magazines given to him by the school. Opposite the mattress was a locker which had several shelves, all holding clothes, shoes, and a few item of jewelry. Sitting in the very center of the room was an old beat up green couch and low coffee table held together with duct tape. The neat thing about the table was that it was covered in a multitude of different colors, from blues and purples to reds and yellows.

Opening the door to his home, Naruto removed his shoes and hoodie, dumping them in the corner before walking into his bathroom to brush his teeth and remove his eyeliner. He may be tired but he sure as hell didn't want an eye infection because of something as stupid as not taking his eyeliner off.

Finishing his task, he stripped down into his boxers before crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep. While he slept, he dreamt of his past.

_A younger looking Naruto stood next to a hospital bed, looking to the women who occupied it. She was mostly covered by sheets but one could see her beautiful face. Brilliant auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders and the pillows, framing a milky face. Even though her eyes were closed she was still breath taking with her long lashes increasing her beauty; pale pink lips were slightly parted so she could breath. And for the final touch, a dusting of freckles covered her nose and cheeks. _

"_Mommy?" Naruto tugged on the covers of the bed, trying in vain to wake the sleeping woman. "Please wake up, I need you… don't leave me alone, you're the only one I have left." _

_A soft beating from the heart monitor was the only sound in the room as Naruto hoped for a reply from his mother._

_Suddenly the door opened revealing a tall brown haired man in scrubs and holding a clip board. He walked around, checking the various equipment surrounding the bed, before scribbling down the notes that he saw. Once he was finished he turned to the little boy who was now clutching the hospital sheets as if they were a life line._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this son but she does not gonna wake up any time soon. It seems like she doesn't _want _to wake up." Pausing to take a breath "I there anyone you can call that you could spend the night with? Your father? Or maybe a close family friend?"_

_Naruto looked down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes._

"_I don't have any family, and we don't have any friends either. Would it be okay if I slept here tonight _mister doctor?"

"_Sure, but make plans to stay at someone's house tomorrow."_

Naruto woke with a start. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his sheets stuck to his body, and his was breathing hard. '_What the hell? I haven't dreamt about my past for years, so why now?'_

Not bothering to answer his mental question, the blonde untangled himself from the sheets before entering the bathroom and getting ready for school. He'd woken up early today so he wasn't going to be late like the day before.

Hopping out of the shower, Naruto walked over to his locker and pulled out a pair of baggy black cargo shorts and tight fitting white t-shirt. He also grabbed his iPod and headphones; he was in the mood to listen to some good old techno music (1).

Once dressed, Naruto grabbed his school bag and headed off to school. Just because he didn't like the place didn't mean he wanted to fail. Graduating from high school meant more money in the long run.

Taking his time to get to school, he decided to drop by the co-op and pick up a Dr. Pepper. He couldn't explain why, but the carbonated beverage always put him in a better mood. Seeming to relax him, well that's what he told himself, but he just didn't want to admit that he was addicted to the stuff.

Soda open and in hand, Naruto stepped back out into the warm morning air before popping in his head phones, cranking the volume up, and humming along to Basshunter (2). He could tell, today was most definitely going to be a good day. _Nothing _would bring him down today, not even that snot nosed new kid. He didn't give a fuck if it was Itachi's dear little brother; Sasuke was a prick with an attitude issue.

Stuck in his mental curse Sasuke, Naruto didn't notice that he'd already reached his destination and was now just staring into space as other teens looked at him strangely before turning around to talk with their friends. Shaking his head, the blonde quickly brought himself back to reality and headed to his homeroom class. He didn't particularly want to face his teacher, not after running out on him yesterday.

Naruto reached out and put his hand on the door handle, '_I suppose it's now or never'_ before opening the door and stepping into the room.

It was still early so only a few people hard showed up. Most of them were no names that Naruto didn't know, but a few faces tuck out. Hinata Hyuuga, who was a quiet girl was already in her seat, next to her was Shino Aburame (A/N: I completely forgot how to spell his name and I'm typing with no internet right now so I can't look it up). Shino never spoke and always wore high collared shirts and a pair of black sunglasses. Naruto honestly thought he was a bit of a creep.

Moving his gaze to the other students, he noticed Shikamaru Nara sleeping in his seat by the window. The blonde wondered how the lazy genius hadn't been kicked out of school yet, the guy slept through EVERYTHING.

Lastly he noticed the new guy, Sasuke Uchiha. The raven was sitting casually in his seat, staring out the window, no emotion visible on that perfectly sculpted face of his. Naruto also took in what the Uchiha was wearing. Unlike yesterday, today the teen wore loose dark wash jeans, an un-tucked white button up shirt, and the school tie tied haphazardly around his neck. Around his neck was a choker necklace with a white and red uchiwa; looking down to Sasuke's wrists, Naruto saw several leather straps buckled together. Finally checking out his feet, the blonde saw a pair of black and white converse.

Overall the blonde outcast could only conclude that Sasuke Uchiha was hot, deliciously hot.

Now Naruto had known for several years that he was more attracted to guys than girls. No matter how many chick magazines he'd looked through, or straight porn he'd watched, he could only find himself looking at all of the muscular, attractive, handsome males.

He'd talked with Itachi about this on numerous occasions, seeing as the older Uchiha was in fact gay, and also very happily involved with his longtime boyfriend and lover, Deidara. Needless to say, most of those occasions had resulted in Itachi and Deidara 'demonstrating' what to do and helping him 'learn'. Naruto was weirded out at first but after a few weeks, completely got over it.

So now as the blonde headed over to his desk, he couldn't deny the fact that he was physically attracted to the handsome raven haired teen. But from what he saw yesterday, so was a majority of the class.

Finally reaching his seat, the whiskered blonde sat down, took out his iPod, and put in his headphones. Class hadn't started yet and he wanted to get as much relaxation time as possible before Kiba and his gang of followers made school a living hell.

Normally he would've headed over to Iruka-sensei's room, but after ditching class yesterday, the scarred man was probably informed by Kakashi and would inevitably want to question the blonde. It wasn't that Naruto didn't love Iruka like a father; it was just that the man worried too much about the blonde, he seriously needed to chill out.

Sighing, Naruto turned his head over to look out of the window. It was early April, so the trees were in full bloom. Cherry blossom petals floated past the window in a pink haze, unaffected by the problems cast upon humans. '_Wow, I should be a writer, I'm thinking way too deep for my own good right now_' thought the blonde, before turning over again and looking as students filed into the classroom, hoping to be on time for class.

Because class hadn't officially started yet, many of the females in the class were now crowding around the young Uchiha, talking at him and batting their eyelashes, hoping to be noticed. For his part, the young Uchiha seemed completely unaffected, an occasional eyebrow twitch here and there, but that was to be expected.

The bell rang, causing all of the chatting students to scatter and head for their seats. It didn't matter that their sensei was perpetually late, he would occasionally arrive on time; though these instances were few and far between.

Seeing as it had only been one day, Sasuke was still in the seat next to Naruto and seemed to be trying to glare a hole in the chalk board. _'Gee, what's his problem? It's not like the board did anything to him'_, thought the blonde as he continued to observe the raven.

Said raven was very aware of his seat neighbor watching him with cyan eyes. But at that moment he was too preoccupied with thinking up ways to get rid of his fan girls. Especially that pink haired one with the monster forehead. _'I mean really, you could land planes on that thing'_.

Naruto recognized the girl with a forehead malfunction instantly. She was none other than Sakura Haruno, the second most popular girl in the class. The blonde could not for the life of him fathom _why_ she was so well liked, she had the temper of an angry bull and the physical strength to match. He would admit that she had a nice slim body and her face was nicely shaped (minus the forehead).

On the other side of Sasuke was a tall platinum blonde haired girl. She wore her hair up in a high pony tail with bangs covering half of her face. She was rather attractive with pale blue eyes and creamy skin, alas, that was all she had going for her. If anything her attitude was equal to that of Sakura's. Both had been rivals for years and it seemed that the new boy toy was also their new target. Whoever managed to win the dark haired man over would be the official ruler of the school until next year.

"Go away Ino-pig! Sasuke wants me, not some ugly whore like you" screeched the pink haired banshee, as she grabbed the Uchiha's arm and yanked him in her direction.

"No way forehead he's mine. He wants a pretty girl who won't mistake his love's forehead for a billboard. Right Sasuke?" Screeched the newly named Ino, who grabbed Sasuke's other arm, and yanking him in her direction.

The two girls were effectively pulling the poor guy in half, although neither realized they were doing more harm than good at the moment.

Both girls looked up though, when they heard the door opening and saw there sensei lazily stroll into the classroom. Not wanting to get in trouble, the duo quickly ran to their seats and shut up. Relieving Sasuke of his leeches, and newly devoted fan girls.

"Alright class quiet down please. Today we're going to be assigned partners for a 3 month group project." Said Kakashi as he took his seat behind his desk, not looking up from his book.

The class gave a collective groan at the idea of having to work with people for the next three months. They all knew their sensei and his habit of randomly pairing people together, they could just say goodbye to being with their friends for the next three months.

"Okay, I'm going to start announcing groups now. Group one is…"

The list continued until Kakashi called out team seven.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team eight will consist of..." when the lazy cyclops finished reading out the group names he told them to get into their groups and share some information with their team mates.

Sakura was more than ecstatic to rush over to Sasuke and attach herself to his arm. The Uchiha visibly flinched when the pink banshee glomped him. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh before turning his chair to face Sasuke's desk and watching with amusement as the raven struggled to free himself.

"So as the both of you know I'm Sakura, I live with my parents, what I like is…" glance at Sasuke, "my hobby is…" glance at Sasuke, "what I like is…" glance at Sasuke, " and what I hate is NARUTO!" At this she glared heatedly at the blonde who had been zoning out.

"Huh? What were you talking about?" Naruto was rather confused as to why Sakura was glaring at him; he was distracted with the thought of getting his pay check later and then being able to buy some food.

"Urg, never mind loser, just shut up okay." Demanded the pink abomination. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you go next?"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha, I live with my older brother, no particular interests or hobbies. I do not like people, and it would do best not to get in my way." His little speech was concluded with a harsh glare directed at both Naruto and Sakura.

The pinkette was looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes; obviously it didn't take much to impress her. Naruto on the other hand, was trying to find the blood connection between Itachi and his younger brother. Besides their looks, the two brothers were complete opposites.

"Ok I guess it's time for me to introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I live by myself and work at Akatsuki Tattoo Parlor. My hobbies are designing new tattoos and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who think they're better than everyone else and spoiled snotty kids." At this he shot a glance at both of his new group mates, trying to gauge their reaction to his words. Neither of the two seemed effected and Sakura even yawned when he stopped talking.

An awkward silence ensued, leaving the three of them feeling rather uncomfortable. Naruto kept fidgeting and Sakura started picking at her nails, of course Sasuke didn't look bothered but he always looked like that.

Luckily for the trio, their sensei decided then would be a good time to tell the class about the group assignment.

"Now that you've all had the chance to introduce each other and share a little about yourselves, I believe it's time we get down the real reason for the teaming up of you children." Kakashi looked up from his book just to make sure everyone was listening before he continued talking. " You shall ll work together to accomplish a project that will be presented at the end of the year and will account for seventy percent of your final grade. If you mess around then all of you will fail; your grade is directly dependent on that of your partners', am I understood?"

A chorus of 'Hai Sensei' and a nodding of heads was the silver haired man's reply.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, please will each group send one member up so that they can retrieve the syllabus for the project?" He then indicated to a pile of papers stacked on the edge of his desk, "Each paper is numbered depending on the group number, group one will grab the papers marked with a one, group two the papers with two and so on."

Steadily people walked to the front of the room to get their group papers. Naruto's group all looked at each other before the blonde heaved a sign and headed to the teacher's desk. As he reached for the paper marked with the number seven in dark red ink, Kakashi coughed and fixed the teen will a worried look.

"Stay after class please Naruto, I need to talk to you about yesterday." Naruto vaguely noticed that his sensei wasn't reading his book and had actually closed it. He also realize how serious how serious the cyclops was.

"Okay. I knew this would come up eventually."

"Naruto, always remember that Iruka and I are here for you. No matter what time or situation you're in, we will _never_ turn you away."

"I understand… Thanks Kakashi, that means a lot to me." The whiskered teen flashed his teacher a lopsided smile before taking the paper and wondering back to his seat.

Kakashi let out a massive sigh, sometimes that kid was too much trouble for his own good. But hey, who was he to judge, when he was the blondes age, he'd been doing way worse things than skipping class occasionally.

"Don't forget to set a schedule to meet up with your team mates. I can tell who's been doing the work and who hasn't" reminded the teacher just before the bell rang.

Students hurriedly packed up their bags before scurrying off to the next class. A certain blonde wasn't so enthusiastic, he had to stay after, why pack up when he wasn't going anywhere?

Once everyone had left the classroom, Naruto picked up his back pack before slowing making his way to his perverted teacher.

"This is going to take a while so please take a seat," Kakashi indicated to a plastic chair a few feet away from his desk. "Just pull it over here."

"Ok Naruto, I understand that you're going through a rough time right now, but running out in the middle of class isn't the correct way to cope with things. I would like you to consider asking to stay with Itachi for a little while. I know you two are close and that he lives in his parent's house, it's just that your grades have been slipping and I've been thinking it's because of the location of your house." He waited for a few moments in order to let what he'd just said sink in.

"I can't ask something of that from Tachi, he's already done so much for me. Plus I don't think his parents would be too happy with his gay high school friend moving in all of a sudden." Naruto dropped his eyes to the desk surface in order to avoid looking at his teacher. He knew his grades were slipping, he knew it was because of the neighborhood he lived in, he also knew that Itachi wouldn't waste a second before he started packing the blondes stuff up and taking it the mansion he resided in.

"You know that's complete bull Naruto. His parents are always away on business, hell there are only two people living in that huge house right now."

"But what if Sasuke decides to kick me out? It's his house too, he has a say in this too." The blonde argued desperately.

"Please Naruto, just talk to Itachi when you go to work today. If you really don't want to, say I suggested it. He'll understand, I promise." He offered the teen a warming smile, although it was slightly skewed by the mask covering his mouth.

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it. I just don't wanna intrude ya know?"

"Yeah I know. Now get to class, Anko won't be happy that you missed pre-calc."

"Shit! Kakashi can you write me a pass, I can't have detention with that psycho lady again, she'll feed me to her pet snakes or something!" the blonde visibly shivered at the mention of the hot tempered woman's serpentine friends.

"Haha sure thing squirt, give me a sec," he then pulled out a pen and started scribbling a note on a loose piece of paper.

"Who're you calling a squirt you old cyclops!"

"Run along now. Don't want to make the snake lady mad."

At the mention of his math teacher, Naruto paled before sprinting out of the classroom and down the hall. All the while Kakashi was chuckling to himself, he really cared for that kid and couldn't help picking on him sometimes.

.:**Chapter End:.**

**A/N: Okay I hope everyone liked this chapter, I didn't really have any direction for this chapter but I am super motivated to write the next one! I've got everything planned out pretty much and it's all thanks to Lady Gaga's song "Marry the Night". ^_^ **

**I was listening to some techno when I wrote this and personally I look all forms of techno xD**

**As I stated before I was listening to techno and Basshunter came on and I think it was Boten Anna**

**Ok so now everyone has to review and tell me how they think it's going. Obviously this chapter wasn't as intense as the previous one but I think it's got a good plot and foundation and could turn into something that people will like.**

**Onto other matters, as most of you can tell, there was quite a lot of Sakura bashing. It's not that I don't like her, it's just for the sake of the story she has to be a bitch in the beginning. I apologize to all of the Sakura fan's out there but what I'm writing isn't real Sakura hate, it's just fake ;D**

**So year, read and review and I'll give you a brain cookie :DD**

**Oh and before I forget, if I make any typos just point them out in a review, I don't have a beta and didn't really feel like proof reading it. **

**Until next time …**

**Icee out C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy my wonderful readers who're probably mad at me for not updating in like a month or something like that -_- you have every right to hate me but I did warn you in the last chapter that I was busy, had tons of homework, and would update sometime in October if now late September. **

**Anyway I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but this is mainly a character building chapter so the juicy stuff won't happen until the next one. Also I have a new policy I'm gonna try and have you readers follow: give me a certain number of reviews by a certain date and I promise to take less than a month to update, maybe even two weeks if you're really lucky and give me lots of wonderful reviews xD**

**So yeah that's really if for it**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto so don't think I do**

.:Chapter Three:.

It had been a few days since Sasuke switched schools, and he was honestly rather annoyed. First, he had to deal with a blonde moron, then he's harassed by a pink haired banshee, finally to top it all off he'd been paired with said moron and banshee. How was he supposed to live through this experience if he had to restrain himself from committing mass homicide?

The young Uchiha was currently sitting at the kitchen table of his family's huge house eating a tomato and working on his homework. Unfortunately he couldn't concentrate; his brother had mentioned that an old friend of his would be staying with them for a while and that thought unsettled the young raven.

He was used to his brother having people over. It happened all the time. Usually one night stands or business arrangements to do with the tattoo parlor his brother co-owned with someone. Sasuke couldn't for the life of him remember what the parlor was called. It was so damn frustrating.

A bang from the front door pulled Sasuke from his thoughts. Getting up and heading towards the sound he came face to face with his brother. Said brother was carrying a relatively small suitcase and also concealing the body behind him.

"Otouto, could you give me a hand with this?" Itachi shoved the suitcase into Sasuke's hands before the raven could protest. The older raven then moved out of the way, allowing Sasuke got a full view of who was standing behind his brother.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" To say Sasuke was shocked was beyond an understatement. Never in a million years would he expect the find the blonde idiot standing at his door with his older brother. He couldn't even wrap his head around the idea.

"Don't be so rude Sasuke. I told you a friend of mine would be staying with us for a little while." Turning to Naruto, who had been standing awkwardly in the door, was pulled forward by Itachi who grabbed his arm, "I'd like you to meet my friend, Naruto Uzumaki!"

An uncomfortable silence greeted the introduction.

Naruto started to fidget and looked up to Itachi in hopes of making the situation less awkward. Needless to say, it didn't work. Seeing as the older Uchiha was blissfully unaware of the tense silence and was still beaming down at his younger brother.

Suddenly Sasuke yanked Itachi by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the living room, which was located a few yards away from the main entrance.

"What the hell is that screw up doing here?" hissed the furious raven.

At that comment the elder of the two lost his smile and his face turned serious. "That 'screw up' as you put it, is a very close friend of mine and is having financial trouble right no-"

"So you let that leech into our house just so he could mooch off us?"

"He can't even buy food for himself! Who knows when he last ate a proper meal?" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Itachi looked down into his brother's eyes before continuing. "I know it might seem like he's 'mooching' from us but I'll let you know that he's even more against coming here than you are. When we return to him, I want you to look at him, realize how skinny he is, how sunken in his cheeks are." The convocation was officially ended when Itachi turned sharply on his heels and briskly walked back to where Naruto was waiting.

It took a few minutes for Sasuke to calm down, and when he had gotten his thoughts under control, he returned to his homework. He wasn't in the mood to walk back into the same room as his brother. Things certainly would be interesting from now on.

.:break:.

Time passed and suddenly it was the weekend. Team seven had advanced with their project and had all agreed to meet up at the Uchiha Mansion around one o'clock.

Twelve-thirty rolled around and Sasuke decided it was time for some lunch before the pink annoyance showed up and put him off from eating. He casually strolled out of his room and down the long hallway when he heard strange noises coming from his brother's room.

Now normally he wouldn't intrude, he understood his brother had certain _needs_ and occasionally filled those needs with his blonde boyfriend. But something seemed out of place. Whenever Deidara came over, he would always hug the young Uchiha before leaving to hang out with Itachi. The raven hadn't noticeably been squeezed to death nor had he even heard the blonde man enter.

So, using all of the stealth he possessed, Sasuke turned the door handle and quietly opened the door a crack. What he saw made him almost want to gag or throw up.

There on Itachi's bed lay Naruto and the older raven, both squealing over what appeared to be a trashy super market magazine.

If that wasn't bad enough, scattered across Itachi's desk were multiple nail polish containers. Ranging from black to neon green, and Sasuke was pretty sure he saw hot pink. _'I knew he was gay, but not this gay'_.

A high pitched squeal distracted him from his thoughts and he turned his head back to the two on the bed. Naruto was now pointing avidly at some picture that the younger couldn't quite make out.

"'Tachi! Look at that guy, he is _so_ cute. Too bad he already has a boyfriend, cause' I would totally hit that." commented the blonde before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Naru-chan, you should be more careful with what you say, Sasuke might get the wrong idea." Itachi quickly glanced over at the door which Sasuke had unconsciously left wide open, "isn't that right Otouto?"

"Gah Sasuke! What are you doing here?" questioned the dumbfounded blonde as he tried and failed at hiding the magazine under a pillow.

"Hn. Sakura's going to be here in a few minutes, hurry up and get ready… Dobe." With that said the raven turned on his heels and left the room in silence.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!"

Unbeknownst to the blonde, a certain raven stopped walking, smirked, before carrying on back to the kitchen.

.:BREAK:.

Turns out Sakura was busy getting a mani-pedi with her mom and ended up being two hours late, much to the annoyance of Sasuke.

The raven had been impatiently waiting in the living room for those two hours trying to ignore the squeals and laughter coming from his brother's room. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't completely ignore the sounds of joy. So in order to not hear the sounds of joy at all, he stuffed his iPod head phones in his ears and cranked the music up full blast. _'There, no more annoying Dobe or Aniki'._

He was brought out of his thoughts when he spied a bubble gum pink porche pulling into the drive from the main road. Sighing, he heaved himself off of the comfy leather couch and trudged upstairs, figuring he'd tell Naruto the banshee was here before going to answer the door.

Once he reached his brother's door, he knocked before pushing it open to look upon the two occupants. Sasuke sighed heavily before pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. The 'baka-squad' as the young Uchiha had mentally dubbed the two, were both seated on the bed, Naruto in front of Itachi as the older of the two braided the blonde's hair.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him too much but that was when the braiding didn't involve rainbow hair clips, sparkly pony tail holders, and glittery hair spray. Honestly, the room looked like it belonged to a four year old, not a legal adult.

"Um, I don't know what to make of this but Naruto, the Bansh- I mean Sakura is here so you should probably come downstairs now." Sasuke quickly turned and left the room, mentally scarred.

The young raven made it to the front door just in time to hear a loud knock. Mentally preparing himself for the challenge ahead, he squared his shoulders before unlocking the door.

Standing there in a tight, neon pink, tube top, and short, plaid, bubble-gum pink and black mini-skirt, was none other than Sakura. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail which was obviously styled to look that way, red lipstick which clashed with her pink color scheme, and hot pink eye liner/ mascara / eye shadow. Overall she looked like a complete slut. And to top it off, she had perfectly manicured pink nails to match her hot pink stripper heels.

"Hello there Sasuke-kuuuun. It's so great to see you again" each word was met with the fluttering of eyelashes and the pushing out of a non-existent chest.

"Hn."

"Are we alone? I'm assuming that loser hasn't arrived yet. Why don't we get to know each other… better, ne?" Sakura completed her question by latching onto Sasuke's arm.

Needless to say, the raven was very displeased with this.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Get off… Now"

"Why? The demon child isn't here so let's have some fun."

"-cough- I'm sorry to disappoint you Sakura-chan but I've been here all along."

The pink abomination whipped her head around to look at the top of the stairs, where the voice had come from. She was met with the sight of a beautiful blonde male, hair braided over his shoulder, and in a very form fitting tank. His pants were secured loosely around his waist by a belt.

"You're not Naru-baka! He's way too ugly and stupid to look as good as you" squawked the slut indignantly.

"Maybe if you looked a little closer and didn't judge people based on appearance you would see that I am indeed 'Naru-baka' as you so… kindly put it."

While his two team mates were talking, Sasuke had managed to slide his arm out of Sakura's grip and scoot his way closer to the stairs, which Naruto was now descending.

"You _definitely_ can't be the idiot, he's way too dumb to say something like that."

"For Kami-sama's sake, I _am_ Naruto! Just because I did my hair doesn't make me someone else" stopping quickly to glare at the pinkette, "Also FYI, I always talk like this. You're just too busy insulting me to realize that."

"Hmph, I can't believe I mistook you for someone good looking. Now that you're closer I can see the ugly shining through your cheap make-up."

Sasuke decided now was the time to intervene before things got out of hand. "Alright if you two are done here, why don't we head over to the living room and start working on the project." It was obvious by his tone of voice that it wasn't a question; it was a well worded threat to those that opposed it.

Glaring at each other for a second, Naruto and Sakura turned and followed Sasuke into the living room.

Naruto promptly flopped onto the biggest couch in the room and put his feet up. Sasuke took one look at the blonde, sighed, and sat in the armchair.

Pinky on the other hand, glared daggers at Naruto before screeching at him.

"Naru-baka get your filthy commoner feet off of Sasuke-kun's couch! You can't do as you please idiot. Plus you don't live here so don't try and act as if you do… trash."

"Sakura, as much as you think listening to yourself bitch at Naruto is entertaining, I'd like to correct you on a few key elements."

"What would those be Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto does live here, so no; you can't bitch at him about that. Which also means you can't bitch at him about the way he sits or about the way he treats the house." Silence met him. "Now that that's over I suggest we get to work now so we can finish quicker."

After that Pinky didn't mention Naruto's commoner status and even had the decency to look ashamed. Though Naruto suspected it was only to make herself look better for her dear 'Sasuke-kun'. _'Urg that girl makes me sick. I just wanna punch her right in that ugly little face of hers. Maybe then it'll make it look nicer hehe.'_

.:BREAK:.

It had been a painfully long two hours but the day's work was finally finished. Sakura had been oh so kindly kicked out of the house when she tried to grope Sasuke, leaving the stoic teen and the blonde to complete the task without her.

Not that either boy was complaining. Her absence gave them time to work quietly, and also subtracted the threat of going deaf young from their list of worries.

Six-thirty rolled around and with it, Naruto's beast like appetite.

"Hey Sasuke, do you know what we're having for dinner tonight?"

"Hn? Probably take out. Itachi can't cook to save his life and I don't feel like making food for the two of you."

"Well how about I make dinner? It makes sense, seeing as I'm gonna be living here for a while right?" The blonde didn't even wait for a reply before he was bouncing off of the couch and in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Whatever… Dobe."

"I HEARD THAT TEME!"

Choosing to ignore the blonde, Sasuke ascended the stairs to his brothers' room, hoping to question him about the days' earlier events.

"Brother, may I come in?"

"Go right ahead." came the quick reply.

Gently, the younger of the two pushed open the door to the bed room door and strolled in. Itachi was sitting quietly at his desk, looking over what seemed to be a catalog of different tattoo equipment.

"What exactly were you doing with Naruto earlier? Because if I didn't know any better I would've thought you were cheating on Deidara."

"Oh we were simply messing around. I thought he could use some cheering up so we had a little fun," closing the catalog the older raven looked towards his younger brother, "and besides… he's just so adorable when he puts his hair like that. You should really get to know him better; he might remove that pole from your ass."

"Hmph, I don't have a 'pole up my ass', as you so delicately put it. If that's all then I'm going downstairs. The idiot's supposed to be cooking and I don't trust him in the kitchen." For the second time that day Sasuke turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a giggling Itachi behind him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the Uchiha casually walked over to the doorway of the kitchen where his nose was assaulted by the wondrous smell of home-made spaghetti and meatballs. In the middle of it all was one Naruto Uzumaki, currently rolling meat into balls before seasoning them and placing them delicately on a baking tray.

To say Sasuke was impressed was an understatement. He'd assumed that from the day he'd met Naruto he was simply a talentless waste of space. Obviously he was wrong, if the masterpiece in the kitchen was anything to go by.

He unconsciously moved closer to the glorious smell until he was standing behind the blonde chef, peering over his shoulder. Sasuke was taken by surprise when the blue eyed teen spun around and came mouth to mouth with the older teen.

Neither moved for what seemed like hours, both too shocked to detach their lips in fear of what may happen. The silence was broken by Itachi skipping into the kitchen and coming across their… awkward predicament.

"O-M-G! You two would make the absolutely cutest couple –squeal- I can't wait to tell Dei-chan about this!" And with that the older raven pulled out his fancy sleek smart phone and raced upstairs; already his squeals and shrieks of excitement could be heard by the two teens in the kitchen.

Realizing what had just happened, both ripped their lips away from each other before leaping away from the other.

"Gah, why'd you kiss me Teme?"

"I didn't kiss you moron, you spun around and kissed me" the Uchiha stated distastefully as he wiped the remnants of the lip lock from his down turned mouth.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been creepin' on me I wouldn't have done it. Why were you behind me anyway you perv?"

"Hn. If you must know I thought your culinary creation smelled delicious and I wanted a better smell. Look where that got me."

"You really think my cooking smells good?" the topic of said blonde's cooking completely distracted aforementioned blonde into temporarily forgetting the topic of the kiss completely.

"Yes I did, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to eat some time in the near future so maybe you should carry on with what you were doing before something burns." grumpily stated the irked Uchiha.

"Yeah you're probably right there. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Turning around to continue his task of making meatballs, the blonde returned to a tone of casual conversation, "Could you get the plates and silver ware out of the cupboards please? I really don't know where anything in this house is right now."

"Sure. Dobe."

"Oh and Teme?"

"What is it now?"

"You have really soft lips… do you wear the girly lip gloss that makes your lips feel like a girls?"

"DOBE!"

"EEEEEEPPP! HELP ME!"

.:End:.

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Just give me 30 reviews by October 20****th**** and I will have the new chapter out by the beginning of November :D**

**If I get 40 reviews I'll try my best to get the next chapter out before the end of the month! I mean it I really do **

**And a side note: this IS going to be a SASUNARU with maybe a little hint of narusasu here and there but that's not the main pairing. Obviously there's gonna be side pairings of KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShikaIno, KibaHina, etc.**

**Oh yeah, I also proof read this so there should be way less mistakes than the last chapter, just thought I'd let you know because I love you guys 333**

**So yeah REVIEW AND YOU GET THE CHAPTER FASTER**

**Until next time**

**Je ne**

**-Icee-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola, sorry for the wait, please don't kill me.**

**Anyway you know how this goes so I won't delay you any longer**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own shit**

**.:Chapter Four:.**

It was two days after the 'kitchen incident' as Naruto and Sasuke had dubbed it, and needless to say the two had been getting along a whole lot better than previously.

Sasuke had been helping Naruto in some of the subjects that he was struggling and in return the blonde had been instructing the raven on where the best places for piercings/ tattoos would be. In his personal opinion, the whiskered teen thought Sasuke should get a lip ring and a few ear studs.

Needless to say, the rave thought otherwise.

"For the last time Naruto, I'm not getting my lip _or_ ears pierced any time in the near future. Now shut your fucking pie hole and concentrate on your homework."

"Sasuke watch your language young man." Came the immediate response from Itachi, who had been strolling past the kitchen at that moment in time.

"Hn."

"Wow 'Tachi, he sure has a wide range of vocabulary; Almost as vocal as a cucumber." Joked the whiskered teen.

"No I'm pretty sure cucumbers talk more than him. I'd say he's about as talkative as a snow globe."

"Alright I get it I don't talk much. Leave me alone Baka-squad before I kick you out." At this point Sasuke was fuming. No way was he going to stand for being made fun of like this, in his own home no less.

Naruto casually draped his arm over the younger Uchiha's shoulder from his position in the chair next to him. Slowly he brought himself closer to the raven before shooting forward and blowing warm air in Sasuke's ear. This pulled an immediate response.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR DOBE?"

"Hehehe, you said you were gonna kick us out so I was simply trying to get you to reconsider your plans Sasu-chan."

Sasuke didn't dignify the blonde's action with a reply before abruptly standing up and stomping up the stairs to his room; But the two spectators didn't miss the slight shading of pink that dusted Sasuke's cheeks before storming off.

Once out of ear-shot the two Akatsuki workers burst out in a fit of hysterics, delightfully amused by the obsidian eyed teen's behavior.

"Kami-sama it's easy to rile that kid up." Giggled the elder Uchiha brother.

"It's probably because he has yet to dislodge the freezing pole from up his ass."

"So true, but who am I to violate my dear brother and remove that pole?"

"Pfft don't give me ideas. Anyway, Sasuke's right, I have to finish my homework otherwise I'll be doing it tomorrow at the shop when I should be working."

"Whatever Blondie. I'm gonna go and have some fun with another little blondie I just so happened to be very well acquainted with." And with that, Itachi left. But not before winking in Naruto's direction and hurling a box of condoms at him, "Just in case you wanna have a go at removing the pole."

Dumbfounded Naruto did nothing but stare at the box as Itachi made his escape. Only one thought was circling in his mind and that was _'why the fuck did he give me the cheap condoms?'_

.:Break:.

The next day found Naruto and Sasuke sitting with their desk chairs facing each other as they talked over some minor project details. Class had yet to start and not many students were actually in the classroom.

Naruto was too lazy that morning to work much on his appearance. Golden blonde hair was tied up in a haphazardly done braid, showing off his multiple piercings. His uniform was messy, seeing as his shirt wasn't tucked into his slacks and only four of the eight buttons were actually buttoned. The sleeves of his shirt were also rolled up, allowing anyone who looked his way an eye full of the fox tattoos. He forewent the eyeliner simply because it was too big a hassle so early in the morning and he couldn't be bothered with it. Aside from the minor uniform mishap, the blonde looked relatively presentable, well besides for the heavy combat boots that adorned his feet.

Sasuke on the other hand was looking very acceptable in his ironed and buttoned shirt, pressed slacks, school regulation black dress shoes, and neatly tiled school tie. Yep he was mister perfect when it all came down to it and he'd be damned if his pristine record would be marred by comments about his appearance.

"So I think we should arrange it so that-" the raven was cut off when his vision was filled with nothing but bubble gum pink and his nose was assaulted but some overly pricy perfume.

"Good morning Sasuke-kuuuuun! How are you this morning?"

'_Kill me now kill me now kill me now kill me no-'_

"Sakura, why don't you get off the Teme's lap before he reconsiders _not_ decapitating you." Naruto suggested, because although he wasn't particularly fond of the pink haired banshee, he needed her for the group project. There was no way in hell he was going to do more work because Sasuke killed their other teammate.

"Shut up Naru-baka you don't know what you're talking about! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Actually Sakura, he's right. Get off of me this instance."

"But Sasuke, Don't you like me? I mean, I must be better than that idiot right?" She pointed to Naruto as she said the last part, earning a disgruntled growl from the blonde.

"No Sakura, I don't like you and personally you have a worse personality than Naruto." He mentally laughed to himself when he saw the crestfallen look on the banshee's face, "now get off me, I don't like repeating myself."

Sakura slowly pulled herself from Sasuke's lap before trudging over to her desk and her close friend/ rival Ino.

Sasuke heard sniggering coming from his right and looked to see the blonde with a hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to hold in his fit of laughter. His cyan blue eyes light up in amusement and the Uchiha couldn't help the small upturning of his lips when he looked at the other teen. It was quickly wiped from his face though when the bell rang and he moved his chair back to his desk.

Class went by fast enough for the Uchiha and Uzumaki, and soon enough the lunch bell rang.

Normally Sasuke would have had left over take out or a bento supplied by Naruto, but because of the blonde's laziness earlier in the morning, Sasuke was deprived of his lunch. So it surprised him when he looked to his blonde more-than-acquaintance-less-than-actual-friend and saw a huge bento filled with all kinds of delicious goodness.

"Hey Dobe, where did you get the food?" Shifting closer to the blue eyed boy he got a better look and the home-style cooking. Onigiri, fried omelets, octopus, steamed vegetables, and sliced tomatoes, Sasuke thought he might die if he was forced to watch the blonde eat all of the food, especially the tomatoes.

Wordlessly, Naruto pulled out two plastic plates from his backpack along with two pairs of chopsticks and began to evenly divide the food between the plates. Once he was done he handed one of the plates over to Sasuke, waiting for the dark haired teen to thank him.

"Hn."

Sasuke's non-answer thoroughly pissed the blonde off. The bento had been a peace offering of sorts and the raven couldn't even manage a word of thanks. _'That fucking Teme!'_

"Damnit Teme! I spent ages last night making that lunch so that your ass wouldn't starve and you can't even say thank you? All I did was try and offer you something so we could become friends and you're a total jack ass about it!" Standing up quickly, the blonde glared down at Sasuke, anger and frustrating radiating from his being. "You know what, screw you! If you wanna find me I'll be at the shop." Throwing one final glare over his shoulder, Naruto barged through students and marched out of the classroom.

In the wake of Naruto's outburst, the classroom was silent, the students and teacher looking after the outraged teen.

All Sasuke could manage to mutter was a very quiet 'shit' that seemed to echo around the quiet room.

**.:Break:.**

For the second time in less than a month the blonde teen stormed into the piercing parlor he worked at and flopped onto the couch by the counter. All he really wanted to do was take a nice long nap and not wake up for a couple hundred years; maybe then all of the bastards in the world would've been wiped out and he could live his life again.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Just as he was about to drift off into a frustration induced sleep, Naruto's favorite Uchiha brother stepped out his office, a red headed girl with thick black glasses following close behind.

"You need to disinfect the piercing before you go to bed each night and make sure it doesn't snag on anything. Understood?" Explained Itachi to the younger girl, who looked to be only a year or two older than the blonde on the couch.

"Of course Itachi-san. I've waited too long to get this fucked up now." Replied the girl, a little too enthusiastically.

"Hahah good to know Karin-chan. Oh and try and wear cropped or open shirts until it heals okay sweetie."

"Hear you loud and clear. Karin out." With that said and done, the now identified Karin left the shop, but not before throwing another 'Thanks' over her shoulder.

"Oh hey there Naru-chan, what's up? And why are you here again?" Questioned Itachi as he positioned himself on the couch next to Naruto's.

"Have I ever mentioned how much of an asshole your brother is?"

"You may've brought it up once or twice… What'd he do this time?"

"… He didn't thank me for making him a bento… And I even made it especially for him… That douche bag." Complained the blonde as he adjusted himself so that he was sitting instead of lying.

"Aww you poor thing. I bet I know what'll make you feel better, _much_ better."

"What?"

"Wanna come to a club with me and Dei-chan tonight? It's this new place and it's exclusively for non-straights." Itachi, in the process of his explanation, had unceremoniously draped himself over the smaller blonde so that their lips were mere inches apart. "And who knows, maybe you'll find someone to play with ne?"

"Hmm… I guess it wouldn't hurt, plus I need to relieve some stress."

"Woot! Tonight's gonna be one fucked up night!" Exclaimed Itachi before biting Naruto's nose and fleeing to the safety of his office.

**.:Break:.**

Ten hours later found Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara trying on clothes for the new club. The younger blonde had settled for a simple red button up shirt, some tight fitting blue jeans, and his combat boots. The older blonde had his hair tied up and was wearing something akin to a belly-shirt and black khaki shorts, flip-flops adding to the beach boy look. Finally Itachi wore a loose band t-shirt with super skinny jeans and a pair of purple converse, eyeliner amplifying his dark eyes. They were downright smexy.

They arrived at the club to hear music pounding and bodies moving together on the tightly packed dance floor. The trio made their way through to the bar, crowded with patrons of all types, ready for some sweet sweet alcohol.

Once at the bar, each placed their order with the rather attractive guy behind the bar. Itachi and Deidara immediately took an interest in him, who wouldn't, with his spiked navy hair, strong muscles that could be easily seen through his shirt, and peculiar skin which seemed to have a pale blue tint to it. Not to mention his captivating golden eyes, accompanied by what appeared to be gill tattoos accentuating his high cheek bones.

"Hey there, can we get two beers and one strawberry daiquiri please?" Questioned Itachi when he finally got to the bartender, surprised by the wait.

"Cutey, you can have _anything_ you like" Joked the golden eyed man, revealing a feral grin to his customer, exposing two rows of pointed teeth.

"If you keep up the cheesy pick-up lines _you_ won't be getting anything" countered the raven, while wrapping an arm around Deidara, who had been silently glaring/ checking out the mysterious blue skinned man.

"Ooooh feisty are we? Good, l always liked the biters better anyway. The name's Kisame." The newly introduced Kisame continued to joke, fully interested with the group of three he was currently serving.

"Hmm already giving out your name shark boy? Must be desperate ne, Dei-chan?" mocked Itachi, fully intent of riling the other man up. "I might as well introduce myself then, I'm Itachi, the blonde here is my wonderful boyfriend Deidara, and the weird looking one on the end is Naruto."

"So then we have a weasel, a blondie, and a fishcake, rather odd names don't you think?"

"Don't make fun of us, we're your _loving_ customers, treat us some respect Sharky-chan and maybe you'll get a tip" Itachi was layering on the seductive as his conversation continued, "Now where are those drinks I ordered?"

Kisame proceeded to lift two bottles of beer up onto the counter and a rather bright red drink with a neon green straw, the group assumed it to be the strawberry daiquiri.

"Here we go ladies, two beers and a girly drink, _enjoy._"

"Hey, just because I like fruity drinks doesn't make me a girl you freakin' weirdo" Proclaimed Naruto, who until that moment had been very quiet, watching Kisame's and Itachi's conversation amusedly.

"Never said it did sport, you said all that by yourself sissy man."  
>"Fuck you, I'm gonna go dance, find someone who isn't a dick." Naruto stormed off in the direction of the dance floor, hoping to find a person who could keep up with him and still give him a good time.<p>

Kisame was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he watched the short haired blonde stomp away from the bar, before turning back to his newly revealed weasel. "Well as much as I would _love_ to stay and chat with you two, I have work to attend to, if you want to hang out later I'll tell you that I get off at one tonight. I hope to see you then." And with a quick wink in the duo's direction, the shark like man swept himself off to the other end of the bar, where a disgruntled looking couple were waiting impatiently for some service.

Turning to Deidara, the oldest Uchiha let loose a wicked smile that could only mean a sore ass for the blonde later in the evening.

"Tachi, what are you thinking?" hesitantly questioned the blonde.

"Oh you know, I just thought we should get better acquainted with Kisame, he seems rather… interesting, don't you think?"

"Yeah he's blue! Of course he's interesting" exclaimed Deidara, "just remember that if he comes home with us, you're gonna be the one having trouble walking tomorrow, not me!"

"I know that. Let's just see how things turn out, shall we." Suggested Itachi before gently taking a hold of the blonde's hand not occupied with a beer bottle, "Now why don't we follow Naru-chan's lead and dance a little."

"Sure, I need to let loose."  
><strong>.:Break:.<strong>

Naruto was currently dancing rather provocatively with a handsome young man in his early twenties. He was tall and lean, possessing a strange array of multi-colored hair, ranging from blue to green to purple to yellow, it was all there. Both of them were pressed up against each other, deliberately leaving light touches here and there, only to pull away when the other lent in for more.

"I don't know about you Blondie but I'd love to get to know you better at my place," fingers danced across Naruto's chest, "It's just around the corner, and it'll be _fun_."

"Rainbow-chan I can't wait to get to know more about you, why don't we take our leave. It'll be interesting to know if you can keep up with me." Naruto then grabbed a hold of the rainbow haired man and tugged him towards the exit, eager to release the stress and tension in his body.

"Mmmm, slow down tiger, we've got _all_ night" grinned the man as he directed the blonde to his apartment building.

Neither of them were going to sleep tonight.

**.:Break:.**

It was roughly seven o'clock in the morning, and Naruto felt like the best man in the world, all of the stress and worries he'd had, had simply melted away. Sure he was a little sore, but who wouldn't be. Stretching out his limbs, the whiskered teen sat up in bed slowly, taking a look around and making a note of where the door was. He never liked waking up after his one night stand so he made a habit of waking up early in order to avoid them.

Gently getting out of bed, the blonde gathered his clothes and dressed hastily, tugging on his shoes before spying a piece of paper and a pen on the bedside table. Making his way over to the writing utensils, he scribbled down a short note, a thank you of sorts, before quietly leaving the bedroom and then the apartment.

The sun had only just begun to peak over the buildings, sending oranges, reds, and yellows scattering off of window panes, only adding to the blonde's good mood. It was times like this that he was glad he was friends with Itachi; he would've been such a prude if the man hadn't introduced him to clubbing.

Yep, today was going to be a good day.

**.:Break:.**

Itachi was on the other side of town, pressed comfortable between another blonde and a bluenette. In the end, he and Deidara did take Kisame up on his offer, and the trio went at it like rabbits. _'Damn, my ass hurts. Dei-chan was right when he said I'd regret this last night.'_

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of a person groaning and shifting behind him. The raven couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as the memories from last night resurfaced.

A large hand wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him closer to the warm body behind him, a mouth descending to whisper in his ear.

"That was fun Weasel-kun, we should definitely _do_ that again, ne?" Came the husky voice of the blue skinned male, fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on Itachi's bare chest.

"Hmm, I couldn't agree more. You need to join us more often, because you are not going to stay a one night stand."

Their whispering was interrupted by the opening of a door and the subsequent gag followed by the door slamming.

"Heh, looks like we scared someone off" muttered Kisame with an amused grin.

"Indeed, my dear little brother should've learned by now. Oh well, not my problem."

With that said, the two snuggled together and fell into a pleasant sleep.

**.:Break:.**

Sasuke had been planning on asking his brother what he desired for breakfast, but that plan went straight out the window when his brother's bedroom door had been opened. No way in hell was he going back in there.

So instead he headed back downstairs towards the kitchen, he might as well try to make something decent to eat. As he approached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened, and in walked Naruto, messy hair, disheveled clothes, and multiple hickeys littering his neck. Overall, he looked like a sexy beast, and it made Sasuke jealous to know that he wasn't the one to place the marks on the blonde.

"Can I assume you were out getting yourself fucked into the mattress by some stranger you don't even know the name of?" Remarked the raven. _'Where the fuck did that come from? I did not just say something so vulgar and inappropriate Hell I didn't even mean to say that!'_

The blonde instantly tensed before glaring at the younger Uchiha. If looks could kill, Sasuke would be six feet under with a hole in his head.

"No wait I didn't mea-"Sasuke was cut off by the blonde, who had approached the raven and struck him across the face.

"You don't have to like what I do in my free time, but please refrain from mentioning it like I'm some common whore. You know nothing about me." Naruto turned on his heels and swiftly ascended the stairs, leaving Sasuke to contemplate what had just been said.

Raising his hand to cup his stinging cheek, only one thing passed through the Uchiha's mind.

'_Fuck!'_

**.:End:.**

**Hey guys! What do you think? I know it's late but I got distracted and side tracked, I don't really have an excuse so yeah you can be a little bit mean in the reviews about my timing. Any way I just wanted to wish everyone happy holidays and the like, seeing as it's going to be Christmas today/tomorrow.**

**Sorry for leaving you with a bit of a cliffy but it just makes the story line better.**

**Tell me what you think about this new side of Naruto and Itachi. Oh and who likes the addition of Kisame? I was planning on making him Itachi's boyfriend from the start but then it somehow magically ended up being Deidara instead lol.**

**Anyway the next chapter is going to be way more eventful than this one so you people better review so that I update quicker **

**I'd also like to thank ****Katlovesfoxxy****, without her super long review this chapter probably wouldn't have been out until next year.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Review for my Christmas present, it'll make the chapter faster.**

**Icee out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you guys like this, I've spent a grueling 3 hours on it and I apologize for it being so short but it's in anticipation for the next chapter which will hopefully be longer.**

**Also I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Cyborgmelody, she's like my best friend ever and anyone that's into Cyborg009 should check out her work, 3 you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, hence why I'm writing a fanfic about it.**

**.:Chapter Five:.**

Sunday morning was quiet and undeniably awkward. Naruto refused to be within a ten foot radius of the youngest Uchiha and Itachi had conveniently disappeared. Needless to say, neither of the teens were feeling particularly comfortable on their day of rest.

It was just after eleven o'clock and both teens were holed up in their rooms either studying or moping. Surprisingly it was Naruto who'd taken the initiative and was vigorously cramming for an English test on Monday. By order of elimination, Sasuke was left moping. Hopelessly thinking up ways to apologize to the energetic blonde, and failing miserably.

"Damnit! Why did I say that to him?" Sasuke questioned as he pulled the bed covers closer around him. His lack of sleep had left him grumpy and irritable, dark bags hung below his sleep deprived eyes and his hair was unkempt. All in all he looked like a total mess, but he already knew that.

"I know I just need to man up and straight out apologize. Come on Sasuke, you're an Uchiha and Uchiha's are _not_ indecisive."

With that in mind the young raven hurled the covered off of his lithe form and marched over to the door, completely forgetting he was only wearing a pair of low rising navy pajama pants. His march continued until his feet were firmly planted outside Naruto's door. Hesitating for only a second, Sasuke raised his fist and gently knocked on the dark wood, waiting for any sort of reply.

"Who is it?" was the muffled reply.

"It's Sasuke. We need to talk."

The blonde's tone instantly became cold and bitter, "I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

"No. I'm not leaving until you open this door." Sasuke adjusted himself so that his forehead and the palms of his hands were resting against the cool wood door. "I thought over what I said and I wanted to apologize, and haven't been able to think of anything else. Hell I didn't sleep last night because I felt so bad about saying those things."

When no reply came, Sasuke tried again.

"I'm sorry for what I said; I never meant a word of it. I was just jealous… I don't know why." Slowly he slid to his knees in front of the door, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I just want you to know that I didn't mean anything, my words were a mistake and should never have been spoken… I hope you're able to accept this feeble attempt of an apology."

His ears strained to pick any sound of a response, but the effort was futile, no sound came from the other side of the door. Sighing, Sasuke turned to leave, dragging his feet as he trudged down the hallway to his room. The walk of doom was interrupted by the squeaking of door hinges as the oak giant was pushed open.

Spinning around the raven trained his eyes on the mass of blonde hair shortly followed by a pair of tired cerulean eyes. Naruto stood, slouching slightly in the doorway, in only a pair of boxers and a band tee. He tugged nervously at his shirt, pulling it down past his thighs, a habit he'd been trying to rid himself of. Maddeningly slowly, Naruto brought his gaze up to meet Sasuke's, before giving a weak smile.

"We all make mistakes. Just don't do it again, got it Teme?"

A wave of relief flooded through Sasuke's being, relaxing him and lightening his mood considerably.

"But to make up for being such a jerk to me, you have to take me out to dinner and get a facial piercing." Grinned the mischievous blonde, eyes squinting as he stuck his arms behind his head.

Sasuke, for his part, seemed relatively unfazed by the piercer's somewhat random apology demands. Probably assuming he'd be forced to do something ridiculous to repent for his 'sins'.

"Fine, I'll take you out to this little ramen joint I know tonight. But the piercing thing is going to have to wait until I'm prepared to let you near my face." smirked the Uchiha.

"Sweet, ramen!" exclaimed the blonde as he bounced up and down. "Hey wait a minute, are you saying you don't trust me near your face? Because I am excellent at what I do with people's faces!"

"I would _never_ imply that when I could simply tell it to your face."

"Oi Teme, this doesn't sound like much of an apology. You should be nicer to the people you insult."

Looking up at the pouting blonde, Sasuke sauntered over to the teen before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Naruto, for his part, squawked indignantly as he tried to free himself from the vice like grip.

"Does my hug make it all better?" jokingly asked the raven as he suppressed the urge to run his fingers through the silky blonde tresses.

"What are you doing? Let me go Teme!"

Sasuke refused to let go and tightened his hold. Naruto's struggling intensified until he managed to knock Sasuke and himself to the ground. Due to the older of the two having fast reflexes, Sasuke managed to maneuver his body under the blonde's so that Naruto fell on top of him.

They hit the carpeted floor relatively softly, neither if the teens seeming to have injured themselves. Naruto's struggles all but stopped as he looked down at Sasuke, cheeks going pink as he realized he was straddling the Uchiha in a rather intimate position.

While the blonde was blushing his head off, Sasuke was enjoying the feel of the blonde sitting just below his belly button, wishing for the moment to last longer.

Neither teen moved as their gazes met, Naruto's blush intensifying as he noticed Sasuke's lack of shirt. Before he could help himself, the blonde allowed his eyes to run up and down the well-muscled chest and abdomen of the male beneath him.

The aforementioned raven was trying to decide whether or not he preferred Naruto above him or below him. Slowly, as not to scare of the blonde, Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and brought his face closer to Naruto's. Gently he brushed his lips over those of the whiskered teen in a tentative kiss. When Naruto showed no reaction, Sasuke repeated the movement, this time going further and pressing his lips more forcibly against the teen above him.

This coaxed a response from Naruto, who eagerly returned the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed and his head lowering in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He was so lost in the feel of those soft lips rubbing against his own that he didn't even notice the hands snaking themselves around his waist until Sasuke sat up and repositioned them.

Breaking the kiss as the need for air arose, Sasuke looked into the lust glazed cerulean pools of his blonde and decided that he liked the look much more than he'd have thought.

"Mmn Naruto, I think I _can_ trust you around my face after all" whispered the raven, his voice a husky baritone.

Naruto could only nod his head in vague understanding, still lost in the fire of the kiss. _'Damn, I didn't think the Teme could kiss like that. If he can kiss like that and we're not even dating yet he must be confident that we will be soon'_ thought the blonde as his mind cleared and the fog dissipated.

"So where do you think my facial piercing should be? Maybe my eyebrow? Nose? Lip? _Tongue_?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, his tongue coming out to swipe at the sensitive flesh.

Unable to do anything else, the blonde moaned at the implication of the raven's words and actions. He wasn't some blushing virgin but he'd never been this turned on in his life and it was driving him crazy.

"D- definitely tongue." Stuttered Naruto, face still the color of Sasuke's favorite food.

"Mmmn, sounds good. Would you do the honors of piercing it, _Dobe_?"

Throughout their little conversation the raven had steadily moved his face down to Naruto's neck and was sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh. Unable to reply, the blonde could only nod and hope he wasn't going to pass out from the joint blood flow to his face and lower extremities.

"Wonderful" smirked the young Uchiha, before pushing himself off the blonde and offering a hand.

Grateful for the help, Naruto gladly took the help and hoisted himself up. Little did he know that Sasuke was staring intently at the dark bruise forming at the junction of his neck and shoulder. But Naruto did notice the possessive gleam to those inky pools and openly questioned it.

"What're you looking at Teme?'

"Oh nothing, just the stamp I put on my stuff."

Quickly scanning the area around him, the blonde decided he couldn't noticeably see anything belong to the raven.

"But there's nothing of yours in the hallway."

Sasuke slid his arm around the waist of his current desires and chuckled, a deep and velvety sound, "but you're here, aren't you?"

A quizzical look crossed Naruto's face before his hand shot up to his neck, quickly finding the sore skin. His eyes widened in realization before he spun around poked Sasuke in the eye.

"You Bastard! How am I supposed to hide this at school?" the Uzumaki was flailing his arms about as he stomped back and forth in front of the Uchiha, ranting and raving about his predicament. "-ring, if I wear a high collared shirt people will get suspicious! I never let people give me hickeys, fucking Teme being a fucking asshole-"

The ranting quickly stopped as Itachi made his appearance. Apparently the loud profanities had disturbed his slumber and he did not approve. The elder Uchiha brother stood behind the other with a single perfect eyebrow arched, trying not to laugh as his blonde friend.

Turning around, Naruto noticed Itachi and immediately shut up. He'd been friends with the weasel for years and knew how cranky he was when he was tired.

"… Naru-chan, as much as I love you, I love you considerably less when I'm trying to get my beauty sleep on my day off."

"Hehe, sorry 'Tachi. It won't happen again, I promise I'll be quieter."

"Good" turning to Sasuke once he'd moved forward and flicked the blonde's forehead, "Oh, and if you plan of putting property marks on people, make sure there are _lots_ of them."

And just like that he was gone, retreating to the safety of his bedroom.

After both teens were sure Itachi wasn't going to reappear, grins spread across their faces. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to follow him back to his room. Quietly shutting the door behind them, it only took a second for the two of them to burst out laughing; each clutching his sides in a futile attempt to rein in the laughs.

"Hahah d-did you s-see his face?" Tears were now flowing freely down one Uzumaki Naruto's face.

"Hm, he looked about ready to strangle you with a sock" chortled Sasuke.

Both broke out into a new fit of laughter at the thought of Itachi trying to strangle someone, Naruto, with a sock. Honestly it was the funniest either had heard in a while and it delayed them having to think about their actions prior to Itachi's arrival.

It took a while, but slowly both calmed down and regained the ability to breathe. Taking in much need oxygen as they sat propped up on the blonde's messy bed only inches apart.

Sasuke, being the smarter of the two, decided that it would be better to talk about the kiss now instead of later.

"So about earlier, when we… er… kissed."

"What about it? Oh and let's not forget the hickey while we're on this topic."

"Right, about that. Did it mean anything to you, or were you just dragging me along?" Sasuke's tone became bitter at the end, hoping that the latter part of his question wasn't true.

"Well I was definitely turned on if that's what you're asking, and I know you're not a total prick."

"So if I were to, oh I don't know, ask you to be my b-boyfriend, would you?"

"You mean like _dating_? Going out with you?" questioned the blonde and only managing to further the nervousness Sasuke was feeling,

"Yeah, would you like to go out with me and be my boyfriend?"

Naruto tried looking at the Uchiha but the raven had his head down and was nervously wringing his hands together.

"If you don't then I understand completely and we can pretend like none of this ever happened" interjected Sasuke, trying to save face as the likelihood of Naruto saying yes grew smaller and smaller in his mind's eye.

"Well you seem like a nice person… and you obviously don't have a pole stuck up your ass… but, I also haven't known you for very long."

If possible Sasuke's head drooped even lower, his bangs shadowing his face leaving only the grim line of his mouth visible.

"So here's my answer…"

**.:Chapter End:.**

**A/N: Heyy long time no write. Sorry about that but I've actually been really busy with school and trying not to fail AP Bio (that class is the devil!)**

**Anyway I'm really sorry for the 2 and a half month delay in chapter posts but worry not, I have a direction for my story and I'm gonna go with it :D **

**Also don't kill me because I left you with a cliffy, what kind of author would I be if I didn't make you guys look forward to my chapter updates?**

**Well you know the rules, reviews = quicker updates. Let's try for 50 this time **

**Je ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**.:Chapter Six:.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so long time no write I suppose. I would say I have a valid excuse but I don't I just got distracted and then forgot to update this story. My bad xD**

**Anyway, I do apologise for this being a rather short chapter compared to previous ones but hopefully the next one will be longer. There will be a slight delay on the next chapter simply because I head on to university in a week and probably won't have as much time as I would like to continue writing this.**

**Anyway, without further delay, here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine**

It was a Monday morning and a certain blonde was already screaming at the top of his lungs. Apparently someone has disposed of his breakfast ramen. This made for a very cranky teen.

Luckily for everyone within a three mile radius, the racket stopped when a pair of pale arms encircled the noise machine and soft kisses were placed on a tanned neck.

"Naru, I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner but Aniki and his _friends_ got hungry in the middle of the night and kind of ate everything" these words were only interrupted by the raven placing feather-light kisses up the blonde's neck and to the edge of his jaw.

"That doesn't get rid of the fact that the love of my life is missing! It cheated on me with your brother, how do you think that makes me feel?" To prove his point Naruto laid his arm dramatically over his eyes and slumped into his boyfriend, hoping to get ramen out of his 'wonderful' woe-is-me act.

Sighing, the younger Uchiha supported his slowly sagging partner. "How about I take you to that Ichiraku place after school today? Then we can go to the parlor and you can pierce me up, yeah?"

Turning his gaze up, Naruto's face broke out into a spectacular grin, its intensity momentarily dazing the raven haired male. He couldn't believe Sasuke would willingly buy him ramen _and_ get his face pierced both in the same day, it seemed surreal to him.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't so fond of the idea, but held his tongue when he considered the damage his ear drums might receive if he changed his mind. So he begrudgingly gave up on his image of an un-pierced god hugged his boyfriend to fend off the long list of possible places his blonde might choose to pierce him.

Looking up at the clock, he realized that there were only a few minutes left before they had to leave and neither teen had partaken in their morning sustenance. With that thought in mind he ushered Naruto towards the kitchen table grabbing a two bagels from the pantry and cream cheese from the fridge before also taking a seat.

After a rushed but filling breakfast the couple grabbed their respective bags and hurried out of the house. The elder of the two slipped into the driver's side of his flashy black sports car while the other quickly entered the passenger's side. Soon enough they were speeding away in the direction of Konoha High School.

.:Break:.

Upon reaching the desired destination both exited the car and slowly made their way towards homeroom; seeing as Sasuke's speeding allowed them to arrive at school with plenty of time to spare. That being said, it didn't prevent Naruto from nearly having a heart attack as he experienced the driving first hand.

"God Sasuke, was it really necessary to drive like a mad man?" complained the blonde once he'd got his breathing under control.

Sasuke didn't bother to dignify the question with a response and simply rolled his eyes before entering the building.

"Slow down would you; it's not _that_ embarrassing to be seen with me."

Upon hearing this, the raven promptly spun around on his heels and grabbed Naruto by his biceps. Said blonde was shocked by the sudden movement and didn't have time to react before pair of soft lips were against his own. After getting over the initial shock, Naruto enthusiastically kissed back, not one to take public displays of affection for granted.

Gasps could be heard throughout the hallway as students and teachers alike turned eyes upon the unlikely scene. The number one resented guy in school locking lips with the number one most sought after guy in school. Needless to say, most were in a mild to severe state of shock.

The oblivious pair separated before continuing to walk to their homeroom class.

**.:Break:.**

School seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. One second Naruto and Sasuke were walking into the classroom, the next the final bell had chimed, releasing the students from its hold.

The tattooed blonde was heading in the direction of the schools car park when out of nowhere he was surrounded by a group of pissed looking girls. Said group was led by none other than the queen bees of the school: Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

"Is it true?" Demanded the pink haired girl A.K.A. Sakura.

"Is what true Haruno-san?" replied the blonde innocently.

"Is it true that you forced yourself on _our_ Sasuke-kun and still his first kiss?" Screeched Ino.

By this point the group had started to close in on him and Naruto could practically see their hate for him radiating of them in waves. He unconsciously took a step back when a few of the girls got a little too close for his liking.

"Girls, please calm down. I think it'd be good for you all to get your facts straightened out before you prepare for murder." Naruto was trying to distract them long enough that he they'd be side tracked and give him an opening for escape.

"Our facts are straight, the whole school is talking about how they saw you kissing Sasuke-kun in the hall before school started" shouted a plain looking girl to the blonde's left.

"Well you see ladies, that part is true. Me and Sasuke were indeed kissing, bu-"

"So you admit to stealing his kiss!"

"BUT, he was the one who initiated it." Finished the blonde before he could be interrupted again.

"Why would our precious Sasuke-kun kiss a nobody like you?" Spat a short brunette standing behind Sakura.

"That is a very good question. Luckily for you I have an answer to that question," Naruto paused for the added suspense "and that answer is that _Sasuke-kun_ and I are officially dating."

At this revelation, every girl in the small mob blanched. To Naruto's amusement some even fainted. He was brought out of his musings by a loud screech from the remaining girls as they tried to comprehend what had just been said.

"You lying bastard! There's no way Sasuke-kun would ever date a freak like you!"

"Yeah! Besides, no one's ever seen you together in school1"

"Ah, but I also have the answer to that… We live together." Quickly glancing at the time on his phone, Naruto started moving towards the exit. Sasuke was waiting for him and he'd be damned if he made the young Uchiha wait.

Refusing to look behind him, the blonde shot off in the direction of the car park like a bat out of hell. Luckily for him, the girls were too stunned to speak, let alone stop the speeding male.

An impatient Sasuke stood with his back against the car. School had been out for a good twenty minutes and his idiot boyfriend had yet to make an appearance.

Just as he looked down to check his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time a blur in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A blonde streak was heading his was. That streak turned out to be non-other than his idiot boyfriend in question.

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke pushed himself off the car and moved out of the way as Naruto shot past. He then slowly turned around to unlock the door before elegantly climbing in. He got to seven in his head before the passenger door opened and a panting blonde flopped into his seat.

"Hey there Sasuke, you would not believe what just happened to me" laughed Naruto, who had taken up searching through his back pack for a bottle of water.

"Please, enlighten me to the mystery that is your life."

There was a pause as the whiskered teen chugged from the water bottle he'd found at the bottom of his bag.

"That pink haired chick, Sakura, and her little gang of sluts totally cornered me and held their own interrogation. Guess who they wanted to know about?"

Glancing at his blonde for only a fraction of a second before turning his eyes back to the task of driving, Sasuke heaved a sign before asking, "I have no idea, who could they possibly be so curious about?"

"Don't get sarcastic just 'cause you already know, Teme." Huffed the blonde before getting back on topic, "They thought that I'd tricked you into dating me and wouldn't believe me when I said we lived together."

"Absolutely fascinating, should I clap now, or later?" Was the sarcastic reply of the raven. Said reply earned him a quick punch in the shoulder.

"Ow, you little shit!"

Naruto opted out of replying and simply stuck his tongue out instead.

A few minutes of silence followed before Naruto's stomach growled loudly. Without missing a beat, Sasuke took one hand off of the steering wheel and covered his boyfriend's mouth. Thus preventing him from asking for his most cherished food: ramen.

"We're going to get me pierced and then we can get ramen. Deal?" questioned Sasuke.

"Fine… I suppose" muttered the blonde before turning to look at the young Uchiha. "But I still get to choose wear the piercing is, and the idea of you with a lip piercing is growing on me."

"Hn" grunted the verbally challenged teen.

"That's not a word Teme."

**.:BREAK:.**

Ten minutes later found the teens in front of Akatsuki, the parlor Naruto worked at. The neon signs in the window and posters of previous tattoos and piercings only served to advertise the shops expertise.

Naruto wasted no time grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and dragging him in through the main doors and straight to the counter.

The elder of the two brothers looked up from the magazine he was flipping through to inspect the new customers. Upon seeing it was his baby brother and longtime friend, Itachi allowed a small smile to grace his lips before standing up and walking around to the younger males.

"I see you managed to drag my otouto here, good job Naruto."

Smirking widely up at the elder, Naruto simply held up his hand in a 'peace' gesture.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't going to speak any time soon, Sasuke sighed before turning to his brother. "I'm getting my lip pierced, left side, titanium ring, fourteen gauge. Don't mess this up."

It took all of two seconds for Naruto to burst out laughing and Itachi to resign himself to the fate that was his brother.

Twenty minutes and one lip piercing later, Sasuke and his blonde emerged from the parlor. At this point Naruto was convinced his stomach was trying to eat itself and demanded Sasuke take him to get food. Needless to say, the recently pierced raven was not up to arguing with his hyper active blonde.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to find a small out of the way burger joint to grab a quick bite at before heading home with a very satisfied Naruto next to him. If all it took to shut the blonde up was a cheap burger, he'd start bringing them with him everywhere.

Once they were back at the house, both teens made their way up to Sasuke's room hoping to get their homework done before Itachi returned home.

As time progressed, Naruto couldn't help his wondering eyes from glancing over to the fine piece of male next to him. Admiring the way his shirt rode up his back to reveal creamy skin or the way his jeans hugged his ass nicely. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Sasuke was having similar thoughts, loving the way his blondes tattoo's wrapped around lean arms and the way his shaggy blonde hair brought out the deep blue depths of his eyes.

It wasn't long before the Uchiha had the Uzumaki pinned beneath him and was trying desperately to devour his mouth. As much as Naruto loved the attention, he knew his boyfriend's newly acquired piercing couldn't be disturbed for about a week at the earliest. No way was he being held responsible if that thing got infected and disfigured that perfectly handsome face he was so attracted to.

So, deciding to be the responsible one for once, Naruto begrudgingly removed Sasuke's lips from his and turned his head away. Before looking back into the confused eyes of the one he was making out with only seconds ago.

'"Sasu, that was so hot right now, don't get me wrong. It's just I can't let your piercing get infected because we were careless." Looking down again, Naruto continued, "but I really don't want to ruin your face." He finished with a grin before pecking the Uchiha on the nose and rolling over to finish his homework.

With a grunt of annoyed resignation, Sasuke turned back to his own work, mentally preparing himself for the unspecified time of no kissing he saw in his future.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this new chapter everyone, I really appreciate those who review and favourite, it really makes my day when I get an email notification **** and on top of that I just love writing this Naruto goodness that is fanfiction**

**Anyway, please stay with my with I write this story and I hope to get your input on ideas and thoughts you would like interpreted into the story.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
